The next batman
by Guest00000
Summary: When Bruce Wayne disappears it is up to a new person to take up the mantle of batman and solve the mystery


A new batman

Bruce Wayne was missing, not batman, Bruce Wayne. He was taken after a meeting at Wayne tower. Bruce Wayne is missing however Batman is about to return.

Dick Grayson worked for Gotham P.D and moonlighted as the vigilante Nightwing. That was until Dick got the message that Bruce was missing. It had been a normal day for him, well as close to a normal day as a cop/super hero could get, when Commissioner Gordon told him that Bruce Wayne was kidnapped. He was drowning in paperwork but Dick and his partner Amy were making good progress until Gordon took him aside.

"What's this issue Jim?" Dick asked.

"Bruce, he's gone." Jim replied. Dick froze, his heart skipped a beat. "Don't worry we are going to get him back."

"Yes we are." Dick said.

"Dick, you know we can't do that your too close."

"Then at least put Amy on the case, she's one of our best." Dick said

"But she's your partner and you two work well together."

"Then put us both on it, yeah I'm close but that makes me motivated, Jim please." Dick practically begged.

"I'll think about is but take the day off to sort out personal things." Gordon was one of the few people to know about the bat family outside of superheroes so Dick understood the double meaning.

"Thanks Jim." Dick said and walked back to his desk. He was trying to hide the look of shock and worry on his face and he was successful for the most part.

"Dick what's up?" Amy asked.

"The sky." Dick said.

"I'm being serious Dick, you can tell me." Amy said putting a hand on Dick's arm in a comforting way.

"My adoptive father is missing, we got put on the case but it's high profile, relay high profile." Dick said in a hushed tone so only they could hear.

"Who is it?"

"Bruce Wayne, Amy there is some family stuff I have to deal with can you drop some of the paperwork at my apartment, spare key is under the matt, top floor. Thanks Amy." Dick scribbled down the address as he spoke and left, almost running, out the police station. He walked to his bike and drove all the way to Wayne manner. He ran up to the door and started to pound on it. Alfred opened the door and was greeted by dick shouting at him.

"Is it true?!" Dick yelled, Alfred nodded and moved to the side. Dick barged past. "Where is Tim, is he okay?"

"Yes Master Richard, Master Timothy is fine and is in the cave waiting for you, master Bruce recorded a video message for the both of you in the event of a kidnapping." Alfred said as he shut the door and followed Dick down the stairs to the cave. "I shall leave you to the video master Richard" Alfred said when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Tim turned to Dick when his conversation was finished, Tim was in full uniform impatiently waiting for Dick to join him next to the computer. Dick stood next to him and he could tell they were both nervous as Tim prepared to start the tape.

"You seen it?" Dick asked, Tim shook his head as the tape started up. They were greeted by an image of Bruce siting at the computer station in costume but without the mask.

"If you are seeing this then it is most likely I am missing as either Bruce Wayne or Batman, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is what happens next. Lucious is more than capable of running Wayne enterprises and that just leaves the issue of batman and robin. Tim you are robin and I leave you with that position but Dick, you know as well as I do that Gotham needs a batman more than it needs Nightwing, you are Nightwing but batman is more than a person so I ask you to be Batman, the decision is still yours and I will respect it either way. If you do choose to be Batman there is a second suit that I had made for you, to access it there is a button next to the cabinet by my suit. I know we have had our differences and you may hate me but I love you as a son Dick and don't let any anger towards me cloud your thoughts on Gotham. Tim, if this tape is activated then you will automatically be granted access to all files on the bat computer, I know you will not abuse this and use it to the best of your abilities. I love you two, you are my sons and good luck, you will need it." The tape ended leaving both boys surprised.

"Wow" Tim said. Dick was speechless, he didn't know how to feel but he knew Bruce was right, Gotham needed a Batman. He walked over to the case and pressed the button. The case were the normal bat suit hung turned to reveal a second bat suit, this one was smaller as to better fit Dick's frame but is was similar but with small differences: the ears on the cowl were longer, the bat symbol had a gold outline, the belt was also gold and smaller as well with a bat as the belt buckle, and the inner cape was a dark purple. The cloth was still grey with the exception being the black trunks, boots, cape and cowl. It was made well and suited Dick.

"Nice" Tim said as he looked over the bat suit.

"Yeah" Dick said.

"Just because your being batman doesn't mean you have to stop talking to me, what's up?" Tim asked.

"I don't know if I'm good enough to be batman" Dick replied, he could see his face reflecting back at him and he could imagine failing Bruce and ruining the legacy.

"Are you serious, Bruce wouldn't have made the suit if he didn't think you could do it." Tim said.

"I agree with master Timothy, you are more than worthy of the title of batman master Richard." Alfred said.

"But I'm not him, I can't be." Dick said.

"Then don't try to be, be your own batman" Alfred placed a hand on Dick's shoulder as he spoke.

"Your right Alfred, thanks" Dick said as he opened up the case. Then an alert came in the bat computer, the signal was up in the sky, the GCPD needed batman.

"Your decision was well timed sir." Alfred said as Dick took the suit and began to change as did Tim with a new Robin suit.

"No kidding" Dick said. When they were both changed Dick walked over to the bat plane and started that up. Tim followed him to the plane.

"Why not the car?" He asked.

"Because this is quicker and more fun." Dick said.

"Fair point."

"See ya later Al" both batman and robin said as they prepared to take off. Dick flipped some switched as started take off. To tell the truth he was slightly excited to be batman but he was also doubtful but he knew this would be interesting for the both of them.

Authors note: If you can't tell I am doing this because I love the series batman and robin by grant Morrison where Dick took over as batman. If you are confused about the time line, it takes place after mystery of the batwoman in the Batman tas time line and Dick and after the new adventures series.


End file.
